I need you now
by MadP
Summary: A kind of drabble/OS about Ambreigns. This is wrote from Roman's POV, in a form of a letter that he writes to Dean. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote a little one shot to thank you guys for supporting me and also for your great patience.

I'm so sorry that my publications take a long time to come.

I'm a bit trapped now cause I can't find any inspiration and I'm really busy.

And I'm so surprised I could write this one cause I thought I couldn't write anymore. Once again, I deeply apologize for the delay and I hope you will enjoy this little gift, my friends.

On that let me wish you a nice reading time.

Truly yours.

P.

* * *

Hey.

Do you remember me ? Why didn't you come back ?

Everything's so cold without you. Tell me, why does it hurt so bad ? Damn, I regret. You know I didn't want to hurt you.

I'm sorry.

Come on. Come back home.

I won't do it again.

I miss you there. If only I could go back, change all those horrible things I've done to you. You didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve the hate, the pain, the despair. What can I do ?

Please forgive me.

I promess you everything will change.

Why did you left ? I'm nothing without you.

Dean, I know you care. Please, give us a chance. Just one more chance.

There's not a thing I wouldn't do for you. I'd die for you. I bleed for you. You're my strength, my light, the only thing that keeps me standing and fighting. You're the air I need, you're my universe and my curse.

You're the one.

I know you are. Don't let me lose that. That bond we have, I cherish it. It's intoxicating me, driving me insane. You're the only one to make me feel this way. And I love those feelings you create in me.

I'd be damned if I denied that I need you. If I denied that I love you.

You mean the world to me. Please don't go away.

Please don't go away…

I want to live with you until I die. I want us to travel the world a thousand times more. I want us to build a house, to raise our kids. I want us to be happy.

I'm so sorry I ruined it all.

Please…

I need you now.

Do you remember the moments we shared ? All the smiles and the bad jokes, all the unsaid words and the shy glares. All the times you reached my hand and held it in yours. When you whispered in my ear, when your head rested on mine.

Tell me you miss that too. Tell me you need me, tell me you want me back. Just tell me. Ask me anything. No matter what it is. Just ask me. I will do anything just to bring you back.

Dean, come back home. It's where you belong. Where you're ment to be. In my arms.

I got you under my skin Dean. You can't just leave me like that.

Please don't tell me you give up. There's still a place for us. There's still a chance. Just let me stand by your side again.

Don't ignore me Dean…

R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there !**

 **I saw that unique review asking me to publish more. And I thought " why not ?! ". So here's Dean's answer to Roman. I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **Truly yours.**

 **P.**

Rome,

What should I do ? You want me to come back. You say you're sorry.

If you love me, then why did you do that to me ? Why did you have to betray me like that...

Is it cause I'm not worthy ? Do you think I'm not enough ? Is that it ?

Why Rome ? I don't understand.

Everything was so fine. We had it all. Love, money, health. Friends, life, family. We had it all.

And you just destroyed all of it.

Why ? Weren't you happy ? I didn't satisfy you ? Why didn't you tell me ?

I feel so cold inside. So dead. All those words you said to me, where they real ? Damn, you make me doubt about everything we've built together ! So what ? Was I just a phase ?! A little toy to kill the boredom ?! Is that what I represent to you ?

Tell me. Just tell me for God's sake ! Tell me it was not a lie. Prove me I'm wrong. Tell me everything I did wasn't in vain.

How am I even supposed to believe you now ?! How am I supposed to forgive you ?

If I do, will you do it all again ?

I don't know anymore Ro'..

You were everything to me. You were a blessing to me.

I'd die for you too ! What ?! Did you honestly think I wouldn't do the same ? Did you think I wouldn't feel the same ?!

We've known each other for so long ! So why did you betray us like that ?!

I just don't get it.

I need to know Rome.

Hell, I miss you more than I should. Roman, every single second without you is a torture. But I can't forget the pain. I can't forget it.

It's still hurting Rome.

Feels like a bullet stuck into my heart. I can't get rid of it. It won't go away.

Unless I understand why this happened to us.

I can't sleep Roman. I can't sleep anymore. Cause it haunts me. You haunt me every damn night. Do you know the damage you're causing me ? Do you know how much it costs me to stay strong and be upset yet to still love you at the same time ?

I feel so pathetic... I can't evenhate you...

Rome, why did you do this to me ?...

I loved you, honey...

D.


End file.
